Time for a talk
by glee-finchel-4ever
Summary: When Burt and Carole find Finn and Rachel in his room, in his bed, there is an awkward talk which follows. Very finchel. One-shot


So, here's my first finchel one-shot. I just sort of day dreamed this scene and decided to write it, so here it is!

The time when Carole and Burt find Finn and Rachel after they'd just had sex, and the talk which follows. :)

* * *

Hope you like it!

Finn sat on the edge of his bed. Rachel stood in front of his bathroom mirror.

It was the first time that they'd had sex, but she'd still wanted to look as nice as she could and this meant about half an hour applying make up and doing her hair. Finn, of course, had tried to convince her that he loved her whatever she looked like, but Rachel Berry was not an easy person to persuade.

When she finally arrived in his room, standing at his bedroom door, he almost forgot how to breathe.

"Wow! You look ... amazing."

There she was, in red silk lingerie, _that_ desire in her eyes. She walked over to him, _that_ look on her face, and he knew that he was in heaven.

She pressed her lips to his in a long, deep kiss, reaching to remove his shirt. He complied happily, holding onto her. The touch of her bare skin against his fingers make him feel alive. The kiss became faster, hotter and far more passionate.

He felt himself being pushed down onto his bed, Rachel with a leg on either side of his, keeping their lips locked in a fiery dance. Her long hair brushed against his fingers as they kissed further, soon her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Finn was surprised that Rachel could ever be so ... hot. She was beautiful and cute and sweet, but he'd never had expected her to be in his room, in the sexiest panties with her body pressed against his as they were a few minutes away from sex.

Maybe he should have realised after her whole 'girls wants sex just as much as guy do' speech in the celibacy club. He felt her hands reach down to his pants, and removed his from her breasts before helping her pull them off. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

Things suddenly heated up, and Finn may have had a little trouble controlling himself, but Rachel Berry made him feel like he'd never felt before.

By the time they'd finished, both exhausted, they just lay in Finn's bed. He held her close to him, the warmth of her body radiating to his as though some aura of happiness. Finn grinned down at Rachel, kissing her forehead.

None of them heard when the front door opened, and voices rose up the stairs, until it was too late and Carole and Burt found themselves looking in Finn's room. Rachel gave out a large gasp, pulling the duvet to cover her exposed body, leaving Finn to explain.

But he couldn't exactly lie his way out of this one.

"Mum, we, errrr ... crap!" he glanced back to Rachel, staring at them with wide eyes. He could feel his face flushed with embarrassment. Was this really happening?

Carole didn't know what to say, noticing their discarded clothes on the floor," I think we need to have a little talk."

It couldn't have gotten any worse. Not only had Finn's mum found his naked with a girl, but now she wanted to talk about it!

He remained frozen, as they just stood there, unsure of what else to say. Burt, from behind Carole, cleared his throat," We'll give you time to get dressed."

And with that they left. Finn immediately turned to Rachel, still hoping that he had just imagined that whole scene.

"Rach, I'm so sorry. I thought they'd be gone all night."

"It's okay," she seemed so calm. Trust Rachel Berry to keep her composure in a time like this," They were bound to think that we were sexually active anyway. Though the circumstances are a little ... awkward, I suppose that it's better they found out,"

Before he could speak, she were getting herself dressed, placing the dress she'd worn upon arriving at his house. And, as if time skipped forward, he found himself sitting on his sofa, Rachel by his side, feeling really guilty. Especially as Carole and Burt bared down at the two.

He noticed how Rachel's hair was _really_ messed up and didn't even want to know what he looked life, though he could still feel the hotness on his cheeks.

Burt was the first to speak up, glancing over the two teens," So, how long have you two been, urm..."

"A month," Rachel answered, the confidence returning to her. She looked to the two adults for a reaction, the back to Finn who didn't look comfortable in his own skin. Her fingers laced with his, squeezing them in a reassuring gesture.

"Well, that's not too long," Carole started," I suppose I should have expected you to be intimate sooner or later Finn. But not this quick. Especially after the whole Quinn situation. You're not pregnant, are you?"

Carole had been relieved when she found out that Finn hadn't got Quinn pregnant, though found herself comforting her son as he told her the real father. She had never really liked Quinn that much anyway. She way pretty and seemed nice, but she had hurt Finn to much.

Rachel was different. She wanted to be something, and she made Finn want to do something with himself, which is really any mother's wish. Rachel had been the one who constantly helped Finn in times of need and, though Carole had heard how Finn had sometimes made the wrong choices, he were glad that he'd realised she was a good person for him.

"No," Rachel replied quickly.

"That's a start," Carole nodded slowly, looking to Burt to see if he had anything to say.

"I, erm, hope that you're using protection," he said with some uncertainty.

Finn, for the first time, spoke," Of course we are! I mean, Rachel said that having a baby too young would like, ruin her Broadway career or something."

He was so scared, staring at his mum and Burt, that he didn't notice Rachel smile at the fact that he remembered something which she'd said, though he did feel her grip on his hand tighten.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this," Carole said after a few seconds of silence and awkward glances," but it's a very big step in a relationship. I hope he didn't pressure you into this."

The words were directed at Rachel, who just smiled," Not at all Carole. We decided together."

"Err, yeah. What she said," Finn added.

Again, they waited in silence.

"You do know all of the possible consequences of sex, don't you?" she asked, much to Finn's dismay.

"Mum," he complained," I am sixteen. And so is Rachel. Look, I know that this is hard for you both, and it probably wasn't the best way to find out, but I guess you'll just have to accept it. We're being safe, so you should be happy. And it's not exactly like we're not committed to each other."

The last bit was true. He still, to this day, uses her crazy calender and fills it in whenever they plan over the phone. Finn looked at his mum once he had finished speaking, hoping that she wouldn't say anything too embarrassing with Rachel there.

"Well, I think that says it all. You've definitely matured. I just want you to be certain about this. You're young and naive. You don't really understand what is happening to your body. Yo-"

"I do understand. I know that I'm not exactly the smartest person, but I think that I understand all of this. I- I feel different when I'm around Rachel. Like it's meant to be or something. I know that that sounds really stupid, but it's true. Whenever she touched me, it's like my whole body changes, and I'm happier. She makes me feel giddy and makes life new and exciting. I understand what all of this means. I'm in love mum! With Rachel Berry. I love her so much, and no, I'm not too young to know what love is, because I've already found it, with her."

His voice had become louder and louder, hands being thrown through the air for emphasis. Finn snapped out of his little rant and looked to his mum, who's eyes were sparkling with tears, and then to Burt. The man was trying to hide his pride of the boy, but not doing it very well.

And finally his eyes stopped on Rachel, who was in turn looking at him. She had the biggest grin on her face, like whenever she gets a solo in glee, but somehow, this one looked better and bigger.

"Do you mean that Finn?" she asked slowly.

"So much," was his instant reaction, himself feeling a huge grin planted on his dopey face. Then he felt her arms around him, squeezing his body in a tight hug as she then went to place kisses on his face.

He couldn't believe that he'd just announced his love to her, in front of his _mum_ and almost step-dad. Carole was smiling to herself, wiping her eyes.

"Finn, I had no idea..."

The grin on his face became an embarrassed and slightly nervous smile,"Well, I, erm, never planned on saying it that way, but hey, at least it's out there."

Rachel now had a tear running down her face, very much reacting the same way as Carole had. Burt nudged Carole," Never knew he was such a romantic."

She laughed, leaning in to kiss her fiancé. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Carole stood up, smiling at her son," I'm going to start making dinner. Are you staying Rachel? You must be hungry. Not because of you know, but just generally hungry..."

Rachel giggled," Dinner would be great."

A very happy Finn stood up, pulling her after him towards his room. They were both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Carole call up," Don't you two dare do what you're thinking about doing. I may be fine with it, but not when I'm in the house!"

They burst out laughing and ended up playing one of Finn's video games.

"It could have been worse," Rachel said out of the blue, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"It could have?" he replied. Finn didn't think that it could have been any worse than it already was, and found himself confused at her statement.

"Yes," she smiled," It could have been my dads who found us like that."

He felt his smile fade, a sudden fear within him. She was right, of course. Finn now dreaded the day when the Berry's would find out about their daughter's, erm, social life. He just hoped that he would get through it alive.


End file.
